


Those Who Came Before

by QwillReign



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, History of Magic Class (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short One Shot, Who taught the Founders?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: We all know the Founder's four, but what do we know about those who came before?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Those Who Came Before

“In ancient times, there were four great magic users. Not, you might be thinking, those founders we always praise and respect and admire, that is an altogether different story. These four were the kings and queens of old, and they ruled over the land we owe our magic to. These Narnians, who came from a land of love and magic and they gave us the very foundation of our magic. They were blessed by magic, and they taught us our skills, they brought out our powers from inside us, and for that, we honor them.

  
The Kings and Queens who came to us from beyond have been gone from this world for many hundreds of years, but before they departed they taught the founders you all revere the basis of our culture. Our rulers were King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant, High King Peter the Magnificent, and Queen Susan the Gentle. They left, yes, but we must not forget them.

  
Years later, more came from the land of magic. The centaurs in our forest are descended from those who came over to our world years ago. The centaurs told us that years after the Kings and Queens left us, they left Narnia again and did not come back. The centaurs brought with them a great treasure. They have lent it to me so that I may share it with you all.

  
This is the horn of Queen Susan, given to her by Father Christmas. It is said that if the need is great, or you are the true ruler of Narnia, you may blow on the horn, and the kings and queens of old will come, and with them will come salvation. Many have tried, and none have succeeded in calling them back. Perhaps the need was not great enough, or perhaps the horn is just a legend, a relic. I tell you this with caution, for some hear the legend and believe it all to be fact.

  
We know that Peter and Susan and Edmund and Lucy came, and they that taught the founders. We know they left, and we know that this was Queen Susan’s horn. We don't know the rest, but we may hope. I only ask that you not cling to it as a truth, and view this tale like you should all accounts of history, with skepticism.

  
Now, with that in mind, who wants to blow the horn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! LMK what you think in the comments!  
> I have a few ideas to continue this, but for now, it's a one-shot :)


End file.
